1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to both wired and wireless related variants of weapon storage and access assemblies. More specifically, the present invention discloses an improved weapon release assembly which combines the features of computerized rating and release/reentry of any number of weapons based upon individual biometric input parameters. Features include a standalone touch screen kiosk with built-in biometric reader, built-in RFID antenna and reader, Bluetooth network master and web server for remote connections, as well as alternate hard wired versions, and which communicates with any combination of racks and/or lockers for holding such as weapons and other critical assets. In combination with the above, a software driven processor provides inventory control for record keeping, including logout/reentry of weapons to and from the system, as well as automatic lockout of weapons not rated for a particular user, in combination with maintenance instructing protocol when a desired number of use iterations have occurred.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various examples of weapon storage assemblies. A common objective of such assemblies is to provide for secure retention of items such as firearms and, if possible, to establish some means for selective release to individuals, such as law enforcement officers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,807 to Cayne et al., teaches an electronic locking system for accessing one of a plurality of lockable storage enclosures. A biometric sensor is provided in communication with a storage enclosure locking/unlocking controller and for sensing one or more identifying characteristics of users, the controller being adapted to store the one or more identifying characteristics from the users in a memory and linking the stored identifying characteristics for the users with one of the lockable storage enclosures. Additional features include incorporating new identifying characteristics with a lockable storage enclosure and an associated intelligent lockable device with first and second sliding bolts for locking/unlocking first and second enclosed areas.
Related U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,071, also to Cayne et al., discloses a method of using an intelligent locking system for accessing one a plurality of lockers including programming the system by recording at least one biometric characteristic of a user, storing the recorded biometric characteristic in memory, and associating the biometric characteristic with one or more of the lockers so that the user is authorized to access the locker. Additional steps include locking the locker, re-recording the biometric characteristics of the user, after the re-recording step, comparing the re-recorded characteristics with those previously recorded, and unlocking the locker if the re-recorded biometric characteristic of the user matches the recorded characteristic. In this fashion, the system is newly reprogrammed for each subsequent use of the locker.
International Publication Number WO 2005/013031, to Cass Technology Sdn.Bhd, teaches a firearm security and access system consisting of a combined firearm repository and security access control system. A housing chamber defines an internal space for accommodating at least one firearm, as well as a means for holding the firearm securely within the housing chamber and a means for securely locking the firearm in the chamber. An alarm system associated with the system is triggered upon detection of an unauthorized access, as well as providing a means of identifying and verifying an authorized access to the firearm, and a means of recording all transactions relating to an authorized or an unauthorized access to the firearm held in the housing chamber of the firearm repository. Further improvements include means of tracking the whereabouts of the firearms and missing or stolen firearms.
Another example of the prior art is illustrated by the DSM Evidence Handling and Firearms Storage System brochure, DSM revised 02/03. Notable among the product descriptions in the DSM brochure are the Gun Storage Lockers, pages 9-10, as well as the system described in pages 5-6 and entitled “Audited Computer Controlled Evidence Storage System (A.C.C.E.S.S 500 Smart Locker)”.
The Smart Locker design does not disclose use with any type of firearm, but teaches computerized tracking and monitoring of a plurality of lockers, based on multiple levels of security. Itemized features of the Smart Locker device also include access card, pin number, or both in order to deposit evidence, as well as denying operator to secured evidence.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,300, issued to Klebes, teaches a closable container for locking, storing, enabling and disabling a device such as a firearm. A control system is responsive to a biometric input, such as a fingerprint scanning device, in order to both unlock the container or a trigger lock apparatus, as well as operation and firing of an electronically controlled firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,770, issued to Cook, teaches a gun safe with dual methods of gaining access. The safe exhibits a three-dimensional and rectangular shaped housing and includes a hingedly openable end face. A solenoid locking mechanism is situated within the interior space of the gun safe on the top face thereof. A fingerprint scanning mechanism is positioned within the interior space of the gun safe and is adapted to detect the placement of a fingerprint adjacent thereto for reading and digital processing. Memory is included within the interior space of the gun safe for storing a fingerprint of at least one predetermined authorized user in a digital format. Verification means are connecting to the locking mechanism in order to transmit an unlock signal to the locking mechanism upon the matching of a scanned fingerprint with at least one of the fingerprints stored in the memory.
Other references of note include Vor Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,635 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0158095, teaching a safety holster mechanism for preventing unauthorized access to a firearm by unauthorized users, and a safety housing for use therewith. Another reference of note is Riener, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,642, which teaches a locking device (multi-compartment cabinet) operating in cooperation with an identification device for accomplishing wireless exchange of at least one unambiguous identification code.
A further class of references teaches biometric reading and authorization schemes, whether or not related to weapons storage/access. References of note include Houvener, U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,249; Bromba, U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,556; Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,924; and WO 90/05965, this calibrating a biometric scheme using a person's individual body odor as the identifying parameter.
Other references disclosed teach biometric control associated with a weapon itself, and rather than a storage/locking facility for weapons retention. These include Wootton, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0021206; Rapp, U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,984; and Klebes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,843.